MadGod Sector 3600
History Origin The MadGod Sector 3600 was a god-like entity that controlled the entirety of Sector 3600. In their quest to bring order to the cosmos, the Guardians of the Universe created a warrior corps to police the stars. Each agent was given a space sector to serve and protect. Untold millennia ago, Space Sector 3600 contained trillions of sentient life forms. These life forms worshipped their gods, and their belief made the gods strong. The most powerful of these gods was T:D:H:D and with its incalculable power T:D:H:D was able to achieve absolute control over the entire space sector, ultimately fusing its essence with the entire sector. Now one with the universe, T:D:H:D became fundamentally unstable. In an instant it killed all the sentients and other gods within the sector, including the sector's Green Lantern, Rasa Nekroy. The Guardians sent Cimfet Tau, one of the greatest Green Lanterns of his/her/its time with Palaqua and ten other members of the Green Lantern Corps to contain the MadGod Sector 3600. They never returned. With thirteen Green Lanterns dead, the Guardians realized the threat was greater than their emerald warriors and so they took direct action against the sentient space sector. Thirty-six Guardians surrounded the MadGod, forming a net with their green light. Time after time they had almost completed their task when T:D:H:D spurted it out past them. In time, though, they managed to create a matrix and calm the sentient sector with their green light, causing it to cohere. It became rational once more and understood the Guardians were its masters. For a creature of pure mind, that understanding became all the Guardians needed to do to imprison the sector for the remainder of time. In the late 20th Century, the Guardians joined with their Zamaron mates, leaving the universe behind following the so-called Crisis on Infinite Earths. Before relinquishing their roles, the Guardians had the Corps imprison the greatest villains in known space in Sciencells on Oa. Sinestro, a former member of the very Green Lantern Corps he now opposed, discovered he was placed in a sciencell adjacent to the MadGod. Sinestro's Plan Sinestro knew of the MadGod, likely by reading the story in the Book of Oa. The villain told the sector stories of the Corps and the Guardians to prove their mutual enemies were not omnipotent. Sinestro had told the sector nine hundred ninety-eight tales, much to the ridicule of his fellow sciencell prisoners, and prepared for the nine-hundred-ninety-ninth, that of Penn Maricc. This tale proved the Guardians could be mistaken as they believed, incorrectly, that Maricc would join the Corps. With that story the sector thought of its emptiness; though primitive and unfocused, it was its first thought in millennia. The thousandth tale was of an ancient Green Lantern Ghrelk and his successor Varix. Ghrelk's advanced age rendered him unable to act as a Green Lantern, proving those that used the green power could falter and fail and there was nothing intrinsically unconquerable in the energy given by the Guardians. With that the sector came alive, if only for a moment. The one thousand and first tale dealt with the Empire of Tears and their corruption of Abin Sur, predecessor of Green Lantern Hal Jordan. Sinestro had no sooner completed the tale then the god opened all the sciencells. Sinestro quickly escaped and sealed the cells behind him. Only he would profit from his efforts to escape. Sinestro took the sentient sector with him on his quest to destroy the Green Lantern Corps. The god would seep into a galaxy and take control of the natural forces there allowing Sinestro to do anything he desired and conversely disrupting anything a Green Lantern attempted. They destroyed the homeworld of one Green Lantern, killing billions of inhabitants and obliterated a spiral arm of a distant galaxy, killing trillions more. Over one hundred Green Lanterns are believed to have been killed during Sinestro's rampage, including ring wielders in the Green Lantern Corps of the Klyminade. Sinestro was able to keep his rampage a secret from those on Earth that might oppose him. Though the Sector was powerful, its concentration wavered across the cosmos. The Green Lanterns were insignificant to it. The surviving members of the Green Lantern Corps of the Klyminade, Flodo Span of Inner Tasnia, Olapet of Southern Goldstar, and Driq of Criq made their way to Earth to warn Hal Jordan. In Driq's case, he Green Lantern was kept "alive" by his power ring's refusal to let his life slip away. These three ring wielders joined with John Stewart, Arisia, Katma Tui-Stewart, and Kilowog of the Green Lantern Corps of Earth. The sector became aware of their existence and Sinestro attacked the Green Lanterns. The Korugarian created an energy cannon on a small, rocky world to blast his enemies. The Green Lanterns destroyed the weapon, apparently killing Sinestro in the explosion. This only angered Sinestro's powerful ally. The sentient sector plunged the Green Lanterns through a black hole, depositing them in the remains of Space Sector 872. Destroying The Planet Bolovax Vik Believing they were out of harm's way, the Green Lanterns had let down their guard. Kilowog had terraformed a planet to create a new homeworld for the people of Bolovax Vik. He had released the "souls" of Bolovax Vik's 16 billion inhabitants from his power ring when Sinestro and his omnipotent ally struck, obliterating the planet. Kilowog could not save his people a second time, they were irrevocably destroyed. Sinestro watched while the sector sent the ruins of the destroyed planet after the Green Lanterns. It was so powerful it even moved the sun itself after its enemies, radiation fields tore at the ring wielders. After their defeat, Sinestro planned to kill Hal Jordan then eliminate the rest of the Corps. Green Lantern Flodo Span, however, was an abstract life form and did not have a physical body as his fellow Green Lanterns did. Seizing on the same plan the Guardians used, Flodo increased his size to grow large enough to surround T:D:H:D. Like the god, Flodo Span went mad with his omniscience, but when Driq's body was scattered across the cosmos, Driq's power ring pulled the dead Green Lantern's form together and also constricted Flodo Span, restoring the Green Lantern's sanity. The Green Lantern had compressed 3600 into a dark ball. They could now force it to do their will. When Sinestro went to investigate why the attacks on the Green Lanterns had ceased he was confronted by the Corps. He tried in vain to command T:D:H:D to merge its power with him but was ultimately captured by the Corps to face judgment on Oa. Powers and Abilities *Coming Soon Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon See Also *MadGod Sector 3600/Gallery Link *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/T:D:H:D_(New_Earth) *http://glcorps.dcuguide.com/profile.php?name=madgodsector3600 Category:Villains